A plant variety named ‘RH48’ was selected from among a population of seedlings derived from the open pollination of the variety ‘Summit’ (not patented), located at Ruakura, Hamilton, New Zealand. Along with a number of other selections ‘RH48’ was identified as having potential for test and evaluation and was shipped to Gilten, Germany in 2001. In 2002 it was identified as having potential as a new variety and was asexually propagated. The resulting plants were planted out at Gilten and were subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations. Asexual propagation has since been carried out through both soft and hard wood cuttings at Gilten, Germany. ‘RH48’ was later designated ‘Cipria’. ‘Cipria’ differs from its known parent ‘Summit’ as the plant habit of ‘Cipria’ is semi-upright to spreading while ‘Summit’ is more upright.